


A New Face

by donny_q



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cheating, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Voltron, keith is dating an Irish guy, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donny_q/pseuds/donny_q
Summary: A new student arrives at Keith's college. It turns out that Keith actually has feelings for the guy (or does he)??? Keith's feelings lead him to drift further away from the group. Everyone tries to get used to this new 'no Keith' thing but it's hard...Especially for Lance.





	1. Returned Feelings?

It was during a Fall class when Chris arrived to Keith and the crews’s college 

Chris was a transfer student. Somehow, Keith noticed the unfamiliar face and decided to leave his comfort zone for once and talk to the guy. (Keith actually didn't do it on his own. He had been talking to the group for several weeks about how cute he thought Chris was)  
(They all had decided that they've had enough of this pinning (it was mainly Pidge) and made a scenario type deal to make Keith actually talk to Chris. The group basically told Keith to talk to Chris or else they would invite him to the group and embarrass him but also make him seem intriguing at the same time (it was all Pidge’s idea so the group honestly didn’t know what he was up for) Keith didn’t want the “punishment” the group had planned for him so he decided to face his fears.

Keith walked up to Chris and began making small talk to the boy. He asked where he was from and figured out that he was from Ireland. Keith actually never heard Chris speak so clearly before, so thats how he didn’t know sooner. The accent in his words were only what pulled Keith in more than his looks already did. They had a bonding moment where Keith also explained that he wasn't originally from America, it was actually Korea, but it was when he was much younger.

After a couple of weeks of Chris and Keith hanging out together and getting to know one another, the group became accustomed to Keith's absents. It was actually quiet now since the majority of the convos and yelling came from Keith and Lance arguing with one another.  
Keith had grown to Chris, he felt like he had known him for his while life. They talked about books, the alternative music they both enjoyed, and they both just fit so well with one another.

After talking to Chris for quite sometime, Keith decided to let out a a confession only the group knew so far.  
It was some time around 2:45 PM. The two were alone in the room together, probably something by Snow Patrol playing. It was beautiful outside. The autumn leaves surrounded the whole campus. The wind was like a soft push, running through everyone’s hair to the students who are hanging out outside.  
Keith’s room was neat and organized. His book shelf with unheard titles and authors but he still probably loves them like they are the classics. He had fairy lights that went across his bed frame and another set that was hanged off the edge of his study desk. The room was lightly lit, the fairy lights fairly did a good job at illuminating the room.

Chris was lying on Keith’s bed. His fluffy dirty blonde hair was resting on the red pillow his mom had gotten him when he was younger. His green eyes gave off a glowing appearance. Chris was messing with his phone on a dim light to not disturb the faint light in the room. Keith was just a mess. His mind was in panic mode. he had no idea how he would tell Chris. He had no idea how Chris might react. Keith never really brought up any sensitive topics for the sake of avoiding the awkwardness those conversations usually lead to. He wanted to get this whole shitstorm out of the way so he started. 

"Chris...I need to tell you something. its sorta weird, I’m sorry if i weird you out!"

"I doubt anything YOU say could actually weird me out, you are honestly the coolest guy I have ever met..”\

"Ah! No no but I'm serious. It's sorta weird and disgusting actually. I don't want you to leave me, but I understand if you think I'm some sort of...disappointment.”

"DONT YOU DARE SAY THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT YOURSELF! Nothing could ever make me hate you, or make me wanna leave you. So please, just tell me.”

A silence filled Keith's room. He was shaking on his floor and looked down to not face Chris, who was sitting o his bed, hovering above him. He gulped and finally gained the courage to say it.

"Chris,.....I-I'm.....I'm gay.”

Another silence occurred. Keith's head started spinning. He thought of the worst 'what if I just ruined our friendship?’  
'What if he thinks I'm some sort of weirdo' 'what if he takes it the wrong way and thinks I have crush on him (I do but I'm already an ass for that, hell i bet he's straight af with that kind of face UGHHH). He hears the bed creak above him. Keith assumes that Chris is getting up to leave, not wanting to deal with his homo ass. Keith's yes being to water, he knew he should've kept his mouth shut. But no, he just had to tell him the truth.  
A tear leaves an eye and travels down his cheek. He tries to get up to try and apologize to Chris. He looks up to start running after him, but Chris is right in front of his face, teary eyed. 

"Wha-what's wrong!?” Keith let's out with a voice crack, not understanding why Chris was on the verge of tears himself.

"It-it's just that I don't see why you had to hide it from me. Keith, I'm gay!”

Keith's face became even more red than before. 

"Wait no! There's more! I- I actually have a c-crush on you..."

Keith put his head down, about ready to shoot himself for blurting that out.  
He heard a small giggle come Chris. He looked up 

"The feelings mutual." Chris chuckled. Before Keith could reply, Chris had already had his hand on Keith's face and their lips clashed together.

Keith gave into the kiss, it was softer than he had imagined.  
Keith gently put a hand on the back of Chris's neck and slightly tugged at the dirty blonde strands that rested there. Chris slowly moved to Keith's jaw line and placed kisses around his neck. Keith let out deep breathes, he didn't understand what was going on. Chris actually liked him back??? Chris was kissing him?? His mind was all over the place. Chris decided to move to Keith's ear and take a little bite at it. The black haired boy quivered out a small moan. There was a sudden pause.

"W-what's wrong?” 

Keith was about to pull back to see what was wrong with Chris, but he was stopped to the sudden continuation. This time, Chris went straight for Keith's collarbone. He gently tugged on Keith's shirt to see the sharp details of his upper chest. The V neck that Keith was wearing that day was quiet useful to Chris, he was able to see more of what he wanted. Chris began to suck at the crease of Keith's collarbone. Keith let out another moan, this time it was a bit more loud.

Keith's body began to feel light. He slowly fell backwards onto the floor. This made it more welcoming for Chris to slide his hand underneath Keith's shirt and start rubbing circles along the sides of his hips. Keith shuddered at the action. Everything felt so write to him.  
Chris's mouth went lower and started leaving marks below Keith's collarbone. Keith didn't know what to do with his hands. In fact, he could barley feel them. 

"Touch me." Chris whispered into Keith's ear.

Keith shivered once more. The sound of Chris's voice so close to him made his body feel awake. He slowly went for Chris's zipper, hoping that he could actually find it.His hand was shaking, his view was blurry. None of it get real, it was all too good to be true.  
He finally got the button opened and the zipper unzipped. He placed his hand lower and felt a bulge coming from Chris's underwear. Keith's face was red. 'Did I actually get him up? Holy shit’

Keith teased for a bit. He tapped at the end of Chris's member, causing a slight grunt. He saw his underwear began to moisten with pre-cum. Chris was still leaving marks all over the upper half of Keith, a wonderful sensation to him.  
Keith slightly tugged at the boy's erection and felt a jolt from the boy above him.  
"D-don't be like that, make me feel good." Chris gasped.  
Keith smirked and was about to go at it until they heard a knock at the door. It was Pidge.

"HEY KEITH OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! I HAVE SCIENCE IN LIKE 10 MINUTES AND I NEED MY TEXTBOOK BACK!" 

Chris basically flew off of Keith. Both of the boys looked terrible.  
Keith's hair was a mess and on top of that, he fucking had Picasso's newest painting splattered all over his neck and upper chest.  
Chris on the other hand was practically on the verge of jizzing himself and making a bigger mess in his pants .  
For both of the boys, it was a moment of panic.

"KEITH OPEN UP”

"IM COMING! HOLD UP A FUCKING MINUTE!"

He yelled back, mind still stunned.  
Chris ran to the bathroom that was inside of the dorm room and hid in the shower.  
Keith hauled ass to his dresser to find that one turtle neck he knew he had that Shiro made for him for the winter season.  
He quickly changed his shirt and hoped that the hickeys were not visible.  
He headed to the door with the stupid book in hand,

"KEI-" Pidge was interrupted to an annoyed looking grumpy faced Keith.

"Woah someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
Keith remembered how his hair must've looked like a rats nest,

"Why the hell are you sleeping anyways...and why are you wearing that ugly ass thing?"

"Ugh shut up. I was just tired and needed a nap. AND DONT INSULT THE TURTLE NECK. Shiro made it for me."  
Pidge gave Keith a look. She knew something was up.

"May I have my book?" She politely asked

"Sure.." Keith hesitantly gave it to her, feeling suspicious about what she might do next.

"Thanks! I'll see you later.."

"Yeah see you later."

Keith slowly closed the door but was interrupted to Pidge basically slamming herself against the door to keep it open and ran into Keith's room.

"WHAT THE HELL PIDGE?!?"

"Haha sorry, I just wanted my movie back too." Pidge walked over to the TV (that was right next to the bathroom.) She grabbed her DVD (it was Sharknado 2) And sorta paused. 

"What's wrong?" Keith asked, hoping he wasn't about to get caught.

"N-nothing.”

She lied, it was something. She felt an aura in the room, it was warm.

"Actually...something is up." She slurred, getting a strange feeling from the room.

"Okay, please make it quick, I wanna get back to my nap before my next class."Keith leaned himself against the wall, waiting for Pidge's reply.

"Okok. It's just that. The whole group really misses you. I mean like a lot, myself included. We all know you made a new friend with that Chris guy, and we're proud of you for that, but we still Want you around. Everything just seems off when you're gone. Shiro is seems like a dad who thinks one of his children are missing, hunk wants someone to taste test his food, I want to be able to talk to someone normal, and Lance. Lance just seems, different. He is quiet, but it's just like, weird. He's never quiet, and you know that.”

That made Keith's face go pale. Something had to be wrong with Lance. 

"So please, visit us every now and then, we aren't the full group without you." 

Keith was speechless, he didn't know he meant that much to everyone.

"U-uh. Yeah, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye Pidgeon."

Pidge walked out of the room. Keith closed the door behind her. He leaned against the now closed door and heard rustling from the bathroom.

"Is it alright to come out?" Chris slightly whimpered

"Yeah..it is." Keith sighed


	2. Let's talk (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge decides it's time to bring up the elephant in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kk I'm going to clear some things up before you read the chapter 
> 
> ~Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith are all 2nd years in College and became a group during their 1st year  
> ~Hunk and Lance are childhood friends  
> ~Matt and Shiro are in their 4th year of college  
> ~They have known each other since their 1st year of high school and are still really close  
> ~Matt and Pidge are brother and sister  
> ~All 6 of them were "the group" 'last year'
> 
> Hope this makes things more clearer ;u;

Chris came out of the restroom with no pants but still had his soaked underwear on. His shirt was wrinkled and his fluffy hair was now a tangled mess that surrounded his soft peach face and rosy cheeks. The room was filled with a humid feeling. Keith felt like his clothes were sticking to his body as if duct tape was keeping them together. It smelt like the vanilla candle Keith had lit earlier that day with a hint of Chris’s cologne. it was musky but Keith enjoyed it in some way.

“Oh my god, you’re such a mess.” Keith chuckled.

“Come here, I’ll give you some underwear to change into.”

Chris was now a bright red, like he didn’t just come ‘this close’ on getting a hand job.

Keith got up and walked to his dresser. He took out a pair of blue boxers and tossed him to Chris.

“Here you go pretty boy, now get yourself cleaned up.” Keith smiled, unable to properly process that all of that just happened, that he just almost “fucked” his crush that also so happens to have feelings for him.

“haha, thanks. I will……. _’Pretty boy’_ aye? that’s a new one” Chris chuckled, trying to hide the embarrassment. He went back into the bathroom to go change.

Keith froze. He had never said that before, it was Lance’s thing. Its only something Lance would say. Why the fuck was he saying these things? he hasn’t talked to the group properly for so long. Why is the group now rubbing off on him? Especially Lance’s sayings... 

~~~

Pidge was sitting in science class, tapping her pencil against her leg. The things Mr. K were saying were flying through one ear and out the other, it was all just background noise to her. After being in Keith’s room, she could tell something was up.  
Something just seemed so off. The way Keith was acting was weird…? Keith and her have always been close really. Despite always hanging out with Hunk and Lance most time, she felt the most comfortable around Keith. So when Keith was in such a hurry to get Pidge out, it actually pained her in some way. She enjoyed Keith’s company, he was like her other brother.

Matt wasn’t always there for her. He decided to do his last year of college at a uni that was across the country. Shiro was actually going to join him but family complications occurred so he thought it were for the better if he stayed. During Matt’s send off, the whole group was there. You could tell Shiro was holding back tears because the two of them were really close. On the other hand, Pidge was an actual mess. tears were streaming down her cheeks, she felt betrayed. She didn’t want her brother to leave. Even though Keith and Pidge had only know one another for a year, they got along the best out of the whole group. Keith was their to comfort her when she was at her lowest points. He visited her dorm everyday, brought her ice-cream, and would sometimes even bring the classic “so bad its hilarious” type movies to make her feel better. 

Her tapping became louder and more rapid. ‘ _Does he not care about me anymore?_ ’ ‘ _Is Chris a better friend me?_ ’ ‘ _Did I become to clingy?_ ’ ‘ _I bet I’m just annoying him now._ ’ ' _He never actually cared about me._ ’ ‘ _It was all out of pity._ '  
  
“ **Ms. Katie Holt!** _Please_ pay attention to the class and don’t dose off again!” Her wild thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Kendrick’s orders.

“Yes sir! I apologize.”

Class went on back to normal after a few of her fellow peers giggled. She didn’t care if the students laughed. She was one of the best students in the advanced chemistry course and knew nobody could outdo her.

‘ _Wow! Way to be an ego maniac, Pidge. First you think your closest friend has to be around you 24/7 and now you think you’re a fucking mastermind_.’

She tightened her fist under the desk. She hated having these thoughts. These selfish thoughts. It’s not like she was the only one hurting, she new the rest of the group wanted Keith back. She wanted things to go back to the old ways. This all sucked so much.

 

Class ended. She had about an hour and a half till her next class began. She took a quick jog to the middle of campus to get a good reception. The middle of campus also included a wide open space to just hang out too. It was a bit windy but it was still nice and peaceful. She felt the cold wind hit her face and got the chills. Even though she was wearing a sweater, she decided to put on her green scarf. She pulled it out of her black backpack that she carried with her all over the place. It had the small iconic neon green alien design on it that glowed in the dark. The writing of “I believe” were written under the alien. She wrapped the scarf around her neck, the static in the scarf caused the loose ends of her hair to fly up into a frizzy mess. Pidge was actually very sensitive to the cold (the outside in general) so she was the one always bundled up in her hoodies and sweaters that were stocked in her closet. She messages the group chat so she could talk to other humans and not lose her marbles.

 

**G o W i l d c a t s**

Radical Pidgeon ( _Pidge_ ) Hey Guys

Chef Boyardee ( _Hunk_ ): Hey!

Dad Friend ( _Shiro_ ): Hey, Pidge

Spicy boi ( _Lance_ ): Sup Gremlin

Radical Pidgeon: Are you guys free? I’m bored as hell

Spicy boi: yeah i guess

Chef Boyardee: Mhm, Just got done with class. Im free for the rest of the day.

Dad Friend; I have to help Allura out in a little bit but that will only take like 15 mins. That okay?

Spicy boi: OOOOO SHIROS TRYING TO GET WITH ALLURA

Dad Friend: I AM NOT! She just needed help with our math project

Spicy boi: SEE! SHES EVEN USING THE CLASSIC METHOD TO S E D U C E YOU  
“i need help with my homework” AND THEN BEFORE YOU KNOW IT YOU TWO ARE GONNA BE SMASHING YOUR FACES TOGETHER

Dad Friend: Lance, no. She’s not that kind of girl. She’s actually quite innocent.

Spicy boi: So you are saying you’ve tested out your “manly man” skills before? ;)

Dad Friend: Jesus Christ, Lance.

Chef Boyardee: At least he has a chance at getting a girlfriend @ Lance, He’s not like you who always gets played or showed up. Also, you’re probs just jealous too since she completely rejected you when you tried to flirt with her.

Radical Pidgeon: HA HUNK HAS A POINT

Spicy boi: O u c h @ both of you, also I can hear you laugh Hunk don’t be like that

Chef Boyardee: ily please stop throwing your pillows at me

Dad Friend: Serves you right for trying to mark Allura as “that kind of girl”

Radical Pidegeon: Lol, and yeah it's okay if you cant show up right away @ Shiro

Dad Friend: Ok, cool. Talk to you in a bit

Chef Boyardee: SPEAKING OF, Where r u @ Pidge?

Spicy boi: ^^^

Radical Pidgeon: I’m at the central of campus. Its actually pretty dead rn,

Spicy boi: Y e s, i can be myself and nobody can judge me

Chef Boyardee: But you never care what people think of you

Spicy boi: exactly

Radical Pidgeon: Whatever, just get your asses over here soon, I’m slowly decomposing

Spicy boi: Fine, I’ll be there in like 5 mins, i gtg get my bike and shit

Chef Boyardee: Yeah same  
  
Radical Pidgeon: K, see you two in a bit.  
  
_Chef Boyardee has left the chatroom_

_Spicy boi has left the chatroom_

_Radical Pidgeon has left the chatroom_

 

Pidge put her phone into her side pocket and slumped her back against a nearby tree. She took a deep breath and appreciated the scenery. She liked the feeling of the fresh air around her, her thoughts had settled down. She closed her eyes and allowed the time to go by. Memories of nearly 3 months ago flashed in her mind. Everyone’s smile and laughter became audible.

“How’s it going, Gremlin?!”

She opened her eyes. Sadly, her happy thoughts came to an end when they were interrupted by no other than “Siren Lips” McClain. Bike in hand and bundled up in a blue ombre hoodie..

“Oh, hey Lance. It’s going.” She sighed, and put an annoyed grin on her face.

“Ahhh nice. do anything special today?” Lance asked, putting his bike down. He saw that Pidge seemed displeased.

“Eh. not really actually. Where’s Hunk?’

“He stopped by the convenience store real quick to get us some drinks, he should be here in a bit.”

“Sweet! Hunk is the bomb to be honest, always giving us things to snack on.”

“True. If it wasn’t for him, I’d probably be starving to death.”

The two laughed harder than they should have, but they did come to a calm. There was an awkward silence for a bit, but it quickly ended with a question that Pidge was burning to ask.

“Hey…do you ever...miss Keith?” She said with a soft voice and a glum look.

Lance’s face became flushed. Out of anger? Out of embarrassment? Was Pidge trying to tease him for missing his friend and showing his emotions more than the rest of the group? He felt attacked. Sure, he could be a bit over dramatic at times but this time was different. Everything that he’s done; yelling in the middle of lunch because he was tired of not having anyone to argue with; talking to a half asleep Hunk at late times in the night about how everything has seemed incomplete lately; not being able to focus in class because the thought of Keith leaving the group- no, leaving him was probably so close…..’l _eaving him_ ’? What the hell was he talking about? Keith was never his to being with. Yeah! He was just there to toy with.

Lance ignored the gloominess he saw in Pidge’s expression.

“Keith?! Why the hell would I miss Mullet-Head? He was nothing but a jackass who liked to pick fights-“

_He was doing it_

“Lance be quite you know you don’t mean that!” Pidge protested.

“Oh yes I do! He was just using us, Pidge! Don’t be blind! It was never real! We never meant anything to him! It was all out of pity!”

A shiver ran down Pidge’s spine, ‘ _pity_ ’… It can’t be.

“Lance … stop.” Her voice grew softer, eyes started to water.

“Keith never actually cared, Pidge! It was all just an act!

“ _ **SHUT THE FUCK UP LANCE YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!**_ ”

Lance couldn’t stop himself this time, he knew he was far too gone to end it there.

‘“ **NO IM NOT GOING TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST PIDGE STOP BEING SO DAMN SELFISH! THINK ABOUT HOW THE GROUP IS HURTING! HELL, YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO SEE HIM WHENEVER YOU PLEASE SINCE YOU’RE ALL ‘BUDDY BUDDY’ WITH HIM! JEEZ IF YOU’RE THAT CLOSE TO HIM, WHY NOT JUST ASK OUT HIS DOUCHEBAG ASS!?!?** ” Lance yelled in return. He giggled under his breathe, hysteric.

_He was ruined._

 

Pidge had never reacted as fast as she did in that moment. She lifted her hand up and whipped it across Lance’s face. All of the confusion, frustration, and anger she had been keeping was finally let out into that one slap.

Lance went quiet, his head tilted downwards and away from the other. Pidge broke. Her whole back became slumped. Her shoulders were shaking and she started sobbing.

Lance looked up. He had a red handprint marked across his face, it stung like a bitch. He didn’t mean to do this, he wanted a do-over. 

“Pidge,” he tried to place a hand on her shoulder to apologize, but she quickly leaned back, revealing her red face with tears creating a glossy appearance.

“ _DON’T,_ ” She stopped herself from going on. “Don’t touch me…”

“Pidge, I’m-“

“Can it, Lance,” She tightened her fist, “Please, just leave me alone.”

Lance fell silent, he knew he messed up. _He knew he messed up_. He stood up and grabbed his bike, not facing Pidge anymore. Sitting on his bike, he took one last look at Pidge. She looked lost?  Her scarf was absorbing the tears that were still profusely falling from her eyes. She had her legs tucked close to her body and was tightly hugging them.

She didn’t mean any harm from the question.

_'Holy shit, Lance! You’re so stupid!'_

He hated himself for doing what he just did. As he started to settle away, an unexpected tear fell onto his hoodie. He was crying. Why has he been acting up like this? It’s truthfully something childish.

As he was Leaving the center area, he saw Hunk start to come in. Lance knew it would be a bad time to strike up a conversation so he decided to get out of there as fast as possible.

~~~

Pidge was tired.

She new Lance wasn’t his usual self at the moment, but what he said still hurt her. Maybe she _was_ just some selfish friend who doesn't care about nobody else’s feelings. She dug her face deeper into her knees and neatly knitted scarf, now blocking the majority of her vision. Her heart was pounding in her ears, a headache blaring in progress. She became dizzy to the point to where it hurt to open her eyes. She tried to lean further into the tree, but she missed and slammed herself onto the floor. She opened her eyes but it was all just a blur. She closed them again, deciding to just let go and let her body do what it wants.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry h e h e. Don't be mad please I love y'all. I'll try to get a new chapter out every Thursday :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They think a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second time I'm writing this jfc h uuuhhmm but yeah it's been a year (about). What can i say school made me wanna kermit but I'm here and queer

_ Everything seemed a bit dull. Darker? Something was off.  _

_ Something was definitely off.  _

_ The corners of Her vision were a dark blurr. _

_ Why bother questioning it?.  _

_ The clock on the wall read 4:30. The group, per usual, turned their study session into a time to fuck around and eat some snacks that they had bought at one of the local convenience store. It had been like this for a while now. Nothing but laughter and smiles from ear to ear, it was a safe zone to everyone. _

_ They had all gathered in Matt and Shiro’s dorm. Even though it was a tight squeeze, the 6 of them liked it there. The room itself was actually pretty clean. Both Shiro and Matt knew how to take care of their things and be organized  so there wasn't anything out of place. To put it simply, the room wasn't completely trashed. The whole dorm was tainted with the smell of Axe body spray and a barely noticeable Lavender scent that came from a purple candle that was lit in the corner of the room. (The candle was was given to Matt by Keith after discovering he had bought way too many. Matt was for the idea of having candles in the dorm so he took a couple off of Keith's hands.) _

_ Pidge and Lance had gone off into their own conversation about different mouth sizes (it wasn't the first time) and the boy decided to test the Ginger’s limit and let his mouth speak freely. _

_ “Lance, I don’t care how big you think your mouth is. In reality, it’s impossible for it to hold 3 corndogs.” Pidge stated, not wanting to deal with Lance’s stupidity anymore.  _

_ “Oh that’s what you think, but there's a reason why I’m called ‘best bi’.” Lance smirked, sending a finger gun Pidge’s way. He knew he was going to get yelled at in some way or another for this, but he still took the opportunity that was bestowed upon him. _

_ Hunk almost choked on the Fanta Orange he was drinking while Pidge made a gag noise and yelled “EW!” to the point where all of the dorm rooms around could hear. Matt bursted out with an obnoxious snort and gave Lance a high five. He then hunched over, putting one hand over his chest and clutched it tight and the other was placed up against the wall to prop himself up. Shiro full on stood up out of disgust and held the bridge of his nose. Keith’s eyes widened while his cheeks shimmered with a slight pink tone.  _

_ “Lance, what the fuck!” Keith yelled, voice cracking, almost not being able to fully gets his words across.  _

_ Matt was still losing his shit, wheezing in his corner, per usual, and the rest of the group were too grossed out  to say anything. _

_ “Look who's talking! Mr. Rainbow Road, Don’t act all innocent with us, especially me! I can see right through your bullshit.” The taller boy teased, giving Keith a sly wink. _

_ “W-what?! Don’t go assuming the stuff I’ve done! And remember to watch your mouth, we have children present.” The dark haired boy quickly turned to his side and pointed at Shiro and Pidge. _

_ Shiro snickered and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Keith the same glare he had at Lance, Pidge on the other hand... _

_ “Hey what the hell man!? I’m only like two years younger than you!” The tone in her voice gave more authority and her face went from disturbed to annoyed. _

_ “HA! He got you there, guys,” Lance admitted with a giggle, “But I seriously don’t trust a dude who has a mullet and wears fingerless gloves, no matter how pretty that face of yours is.” Keith’s face was now glowing red. He opened his mouth to fight back but he knew it would have been able to get his point across with a stutter attack. 'Pretty face? What the fuck is he thinking?? Saying those things so easily...' _

_ "Uhh guys, can we not talk about this right now? I kinda wanna eat my Doritos here and that doesn't include talking about what you do in your private time." Hunk sighed, not understanding why the group’s conversations always end up this was. _

_ "Hunk, my dude, don’t think too much into it. You’re gonna regret it if you do.” Matt let out with a pant, still gasping for air after laughing so hard at Lance's stupid remark. _

_ “I’ve known Lance for practically my whole life. I think it’s a little too late to not ‘think too much into it.”Hunk contradicted, adding air quotations with a deadpan face.  _

_ “Ahh, I see,” Matt looked at Lance for a quick second and then back at Hunk “So he’s always been a guy with no filter?”  _

_ Lance cleared his throat, “excUSE ME, I’m riGHT HE-…!” _

_ “Yep, pretty much!” Hunk cut off Lance and sarcastically smirked at him. Lance, in response, pouted with big puppy dog eyes to go along with it. “What the quiznack, Bro? I thought you had my back…” _

_ Matt whimpered out his last giggle and made his way near the door. He gave a little smirk to the group. His eyes wandered off to Pidge and his smile somehow faded, he quickly averted his glare and stared at the brown and slightly stained carpet below them. She was confused on what the problem was. _

_ Ringing. _

_ Pidge was about to point it out until her brother reopened his mouth to say something  _

_ “Guys, I'm gonna leave next year….going to a different college and all.” Matt shyly said to everyone with a frown on his face. Pidge’s heart sank... _

_ “Matt, what do you mean?!” The younger Holt questioned with a higher voice than normal, not knowing what the hell was going on.  _

_ Matt put his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.  _

_ It taunted her.  _

_ Pidge stood up and was about to launch herself to tackle her older brother from leaving, but was stopped when Keith gently grabbed her by her wrist. _

_ The small ginger felt the touch and quickly turned her head to face the light figure with unkempt dark hair. When she looked at him though, she couldn't make out his face, it looked like a giant blur but also gave the appearance of being scratched out. A sharp pain struck at Pidge’s head; her free hand held her head while a ringing in her ears starting going in and out.  _

_ “Pidge just leave it...it's no use” Keith whispered, keeping his glare directly in front of him, ignoring the girl from his field of vision.  _

_ She looked around the room to be terrified at what she saw. Matt had left. The rest of the group were slowly disappearing and becoming distorted, Lance being the one in the worst condition. Pidge looked back at Keith to find that he wasn't there anymore. The feeling on her wrist disappeared.  _

_ Everything started to fade and the pain in her head increased, it was unbearable. She fell to the floor and clutched her head tighter, the ringing becoming highly irritating. She felt like her head was going to burst. Her eyes became watery, darkness started surrounding her. _ ‘what's going on? Why is the happening?’ 

 

**_____ **

 

Pidge quickly sat up. She was in a cold sweat, body trembling. At first she couldn't tell where she was, her mind was still a groggy mess from the nightmare she just had. Her breathing and heart rate were rapid, as if she just got done with a jog. She roughly rubbed her eyes and took in her environment. Realization hit her and she was in her apartment. The blankets that covered her were uncomfortably warm from how much body heat was radiating into it. 

Hunk was fast asleep on the green cushioned rolling chair that sat diagonally from her. His head was propped up with his hand and a small bit of drool escaped his mouth. 

Her mouth felt dry, as if she just licked 50 sheets of sandpaper. While her head was still throbbing, it was time for her to get up. She could tell by looking outside that she had already missed a good majority of the day.

The sky was a beautiful shade of orange with pink and purple tints all around that surrounded the cotton like clouds. Bright red streaks broke through the clouds to create rays of light that touched the city beneath it, one so happened to beam through her room right onto the lower part of her bed, slightly touching her foot that wasn't covered.

‘I'm so fucking done with everything, why can't I just go back to sleep?’ She questioned herself, slowly dragging her lower half out of the bed. 

She made her way to the restroom to wash off her face, the feeling of crusted tears irritating her skin. 

Pidge opened the door and flashed on the bright orange lights that sent another wave of discomfort through her brain. She shook it off and continued to run the water. The reflection of the mirror showed her in a pretty messy state. Her hair seemed more wavy than usual and dried tears were wedged in the corner of her eyes. 

After cleaning up, she quietly moved to the kitchen, stepping against the creaky floorboards, careful to not awake Hunk. She opened up the fridge and wasn’t surprised to see it empty, besides the note that was placed in it.

_ “Ran out to go buy you some stuff you could actually consume. Will be back in a bit. We can talk about everything once I get back.  _

_ -Shiro” _

‘ _ Uuugghh I don’t wanna talk about it, though. It was just something stupid that happened that can be forgotten about. Or should I forget about it?’  _ She sat down on her sofa and and grabbed her backpack that Hunk most likely lugged around, along with herself, to where Shiro picked them up. She was going to have to thank Hunk for that.

Opening the front pocket that contained her phone, she froze when she saw the messages. Her mouth was so dry, sandpaper would be perfect to describe the current texture of her tongue. 

**From** **_Shadow Boy:_ ** Hey, Pidge. Shiro sorta told me what happened

**From** **_Shadow Boy:_ ** I hope you’re okay?? He said that you passed out but didn’t have a fever or anything. Supposedly it’s happened before and it was due to stress and lack of sleep

**From** **_Shadow Boy:_ ** If you weren’t feeling well, why didn’t you tell me? You know I’m always here for you Pidge. You can come talk to me whenever you need to, I’m always free. 

**From** **_Shadow Boy:_ ** Call me or text me when you see this. We can talk about it, only if you are comfortable with it or course. I just want to know you are okay. 

**From** **_Shadow Boy:_ ** Also I’m so sorry I can't be there right now. My bike won’t start and I haven’t had time to fix it. I would’ve asked Hunk or Shiro but I knew they were occupied and Lance hasn’t been answering my messages (nothing new but u g h I need some help). Anyways, please take care. talk to me soon 

Turns out the word had already gotten to Keith that Pidge had passed out right after heading away from her building. How nice. 

She didn’t want to worry Keith. She didn’t want to worry anyone, or just be a bother. But it looks like it was too late for that. She was surprised she hadn’t seen any “missed calls” notifications from her brother yet. Matt was usually the one to go into full panic mode when the slightest little thing happened to her. She was grateful to have an older brother like that but sometimes it was a bit much. She  _ knows  _ Shiro told Matt about all of this as well but was either A) already asleep B) busy working on a project and doing and all night, being kept from his phone, or C) geeking out with his nerd friends and doing dumb shit. Keith was probably busy with a report right about now and she didn’t want him to get behind on anything, so she decided it would be best to leave the call for later. 

His persistency to get the younger to talk was very comforting and heartwarming. She knew she had someone to talk to but the majority of the time, she kept to herself about her true feelings. Everyone knew that she did this, they were always trying to get her to talk when they noticed something was wrong, but she could never bring herself to talk. Luckily she had her sarcasm and sassy remarks to back her up whenever she needed a self helping step.

Still going through her notifs (the usual Instagram and Tumblr stuff, all that good shit™), she found the last text Lance sent her.

**From** **_spicy boi:_ ** Hey Pidge. I know I fucked up big time and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to say I’m sorry for being such a prick. 

**From** **_spicy boi:_ ** I stepped way outta place and you didn’t deserve what I said to you. I just sorta snapped. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry

Pidge let out a long sigh. _ ’What am I going to do with these people?’ _ Her mind was still a mess and she could feel another headache coming on. She wasn’t mad- well she was mad, actually, mostly frustrated and shocked really. But not to the point where she couldn’t forgive Lance. She still was confused on what set him off in the first place.  

_ ‘Do you ever miss Keith?’ _

What was so mocking about that question? That was something she would have to ask Lance if they wanted to fix this, but not now. 

She put her bag on the floor and grabbed one of the pillows resting on the couch. She laid against the arm rest and sprawled out on the couch. 

She closed her eyes and let the exhaustion from earlier win her over.

____

 

Lance was on his bedroom floor, sulking for what an ass he has been lately. Out of all of the the people he could have lashed out on, it just had to be Pidge? How fucked was that? Jesus, Lance, get your shit together. And for what reason did he do it? All because he’s being a sensitive bitch about everything. 

Lance didn’t like any of this. He just wanted to go back to when it was the 5 of them at the table and everything was, to an extent, balanced. But  _ no _ , the stupid mullet had to go with his “new bed bud” and leave him to find a new emo to bicker with. 

Why did Lance even care anyways? Lance was  _ way _ too good for him. Yeah. Sure, Keith had an amazingly adorable laugh whenever he got a good joke out for him. And yeah, Keith’s eyes always manage to captivate him whenever he started rambling about something he was passionate in. And,  _ sure,  _ Lance could tell when someone looked fine as fuck in a pair of tight jeans but-

Yeah fuck it, Lance was so for gone for Keith.

He has been hopelessly crushing on his rival since they got stuck together in a lecture during first year. Now, they’re always at each other’s throat and boasting about how high their test result was to the other, but then be shut down by one of them getting a few points more. 

Luckily, they had Hunk and Pidge to calm them before stuff turned south, arguments hitting low blows and getting way too real. You would imagine after all of this, Lance would be super turned off by the mere fact of Keith’s existence, but that’s where you’re wrong. Although it’s rare to witness, Keith’s actually a soft and genuine person with real interests and not just a boy with the personality of a rock. 

_ “Hunk I swear! He’s such a sweetheart sometimes and he doesn’t even notice! He doesn’t have the right to play with my heart like this! Like, did you see how red his cheeks got when I called him ‘sweet thang’. Even after we were arguing about the lasagna sauce! Hunk listen- stop shaking your head! I don’t know how to handle this anymore please call an ambulance because my heart is about to explode!” _

_ “Why don’t you just tell him your feelings and-“ _

_ “Gotta stop ya right their, dude. We all know, never in a billion years, would I be able to confess to Keith fucking Kogane.” _

_ “You told me about it didn’t you? Also we all know the feeling is mutual between-“ _

_ “Ugh again with that! Look I know you like to tease us like that but in reality it’s not real. It’s just this terrible one sided ‘crush’ thingy and I don’t want to burden him like that by telling him about my feelings. I already know he has enough stuff on his plate about feelings.” _

_ “Alright alright. I’m sorry, Lance, for always saying that stuff. I just want you to be happy y’know? You deserve someone good and I know you’ll find the right person who’ll treat you well.” _

Hunk has always tried to cheer him up whenever he’s gotten down in the dumps. In all honesty, if it wasn’t for Shay (Hunk’s girlfriend that he’s been dating for 6 months), he’d totally platonically marry him right on the spot. He’s just so, comfy, both physically and mentally, and he knows how to cook! He’s always there for Lance during his worst hours. He’s the first guy that Lance ever come out to as bi who didn’t see him as some complete weirdo. The people back home are really old school, and while they still do love him, it’s hard to wrap around their heads that Lance likes  _ both  _ male and female. 

Keith wasn’t really his bi awakening. He’s known since the third year of middle school that he was into gals  _ and _ guys. Lance really only played around, though. The guys on the baseball and soccer team turned out to be closeted or he was just something they could use without having to search very hard. Those lead into some hard moments but his older brother helped him out then.

Lance saw Keith as a guy who made him realize he actually wanted something sturdy. A relationship that could last forever and he would always be happy. Sure, he’s had relationships that lasted for longer than a couple of months, but he didn’t really see them going anywhere. Whenever Lance spent his time with Keith, whether it was studying, getting a drink, or binging movies, Lance loved those moments. He felt happy and wanted to experience more than once or twice a month. 

He wanted to be able to wrap Keith in his arms during movie night and engulf him with his cuddles, kiss the beauty mark on his neck and have him. He wanted to be able to hold his hand while they were studying and see a bright shining smile on his face, seeing it more than anyone else. 

He imagined taking Keith out at night and star gazing. Feeling invincible with keith laying next to him, like he could take on all of those stars if they were to attack. Keith’s smooth hand wrapped in his own. Play with the rough pads of his fingers and entangling the slightly shorter fingers around his long princess fingers

And nights when things went better than planned, Lance wanted to be able to bring Keith home and pin him against the wall. Make Keith beg for it, scream his name. Have Keith’s strong grip, tugging at his hair. Being able to run his hands along Keith’s pale chest. Make him feel like Lance is his world. 

Lance didn’t want only soft romantic things, no. He wanted to be a person Keith could see as someone who was always there for him. For Keith to be comfortable with crying into Lance’s arms when things get too much, or he isn’t feeling well. To be able to hear Keith vent or talk about how is day went. 

He is always there for him, he’d be glad to do all of these things for Keith already, but Keith didn’t see Lance like that. He would probably never see Lance like that.

Of course, thinking these kinds of things were super selfish on his part. Keith was one of his best friends! He wouldn’t want to ruin the bond and friendship he has worked to create over this feeling he gets in his gut and the tight sensation of his chest. Not like Keith could or would ever like him back, anyways. Who would, right?

Lance knew he couldn’t throw a fit forever. 

He needed to put on his big boy pants and grow up. It’s Keith’s life and his decision on who he wants to hang out with. He isn’t some middle schooler who argue over friend groups, he’s a grown adult and needs to move on for the sake of himself and the group.

No matter how painful it could be. 

 

____

 

His hands were shaking. His pale fingertips were cold and numb. Was he going too fast? Things weren't usually this easy, right? He’s never been able to get this close with a guy in such a short amount of time. What if he’s being used? 

Keith groaned, “I’m thinking too into this. I should just be happy i have a..boyfriend?”

He was lying on his bed, it smelt like Chris. A strong scent of cinnamon swimming around Keith. The moments of earlier played in his head. It still felt too good to be true. 

After Pidge left and the two calmed their nerves, Chris was quick to continue the session they were having. Keith, now aware of his surroundings and not shot to the core with adrenaline, didn’t let Chris drive him the full way. Chris gently pulled him away from the door and guided him to Keith’s bed. He laid him on the edge and covered his face in kisses. He tugged at Keith’s turtleneck for him to take it off, which keith obliged to because it was getting a bit  warm in the room. 

Chris bit into the crook of Keith’s neck the moment he had access, making Keith let out a soft whimper. He leaned his head further back into the headboard, revealing more skin for Chris to mark. 

Keith stopped him before anything major could happen. 

After the awkward execution of Keith breathlessly aiming at Chris to take it down a notch, the two of them laid together on the bed and cuddled for what seemed like hours. 

The candle in room and the fairy lights became the only source of light as the sun set and the light outside become none. 

Chris left shortly after that. 

Keith had gotten a text from Shiro about Pidge and how she was currently asleep in her room after basically collapsing outside on campus.  _ How could that even be? _ He saw her earlier today and she seemed alright, just like her usual self, really. 

She did seem a bit off towards the end of her  _ grand entrance _ , now that he’s thinking about it. 

He had promised her that he would hang out with the group soon, like they were a group of middle school kids. They practically were by the way they acted sometimes, but the five of them were really just family, and Keith seemed to have forgotten that.

Pidge didn’t need this stress from overthinking. She tends to put a lot of stuff on her shoulders that weren’t even her problem to begin with. Blaming herself with this situation that she had nothing to do with, trying to fix  _ everything, _ not taking care of herself. Shiro should try and talk to her, knowing how easy it’s been for them to talk to each other.

She said something about Lance. He was acting off? Lance did tend to keep stuff to himself and let it build up, but he had Hunk to talk to. 

It’s always been like this.Yeah,  Lance did have Hunk to talk to. Hell he had all of us to talk to, but it doesn’t mean he did. For the time Keith has known Lance, he’s been able to spot it out that Lance wasn't the kind to actually talk. 

He did talk a lot, don’t get Keith  wrong, but it was usually never about the things he wanted to say unless it was really eating at him. And even then it was still rare.

Keith was now left there, alone in his room. He felt a tick, a shock almost to his legs and found himself walking out the door. It was only right to go check up on Pidge and see how she was doing. And if she was doing well enough, talk more about the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH so I'm back and a lot of shit has happened  
> Okay so i think my writing got better since this was done over the span of a year which meant overtime i wrote i would always go back to check on my writing and attempt to improve it.  
> IVE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE 3 SEASONS SO I BE CRYING RN SEASON 6 JUST CAME OUT AND I CRIED U H   
> Lance's thought process was haha based off mine because i had feelings but i did't wanna screw shit up (We're dating now tho so u h,,,foreshadowing *thinking emoji*)   
> also theres most defiantly a lot of typos hhh sorry I'm bad at reading tbh  
> so yep Comments and kudos are always appreciated my dudes :)  
> My instagram: https://www.instagram.com/flower.donny/  
> My Tumblr so you can yell at me: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pegbin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here and stuff wow. This is just small a headcanon me and my friend came up with and it turns out I actually had a good idea of how i could make this an actually fic. So @ my friend, thanks I guess huehuheuhue. Please tell me how you like it so far! your feedback is always loved. Thanks for reading the chapter.


End file.
